Eyecon & Soul Bonds
by Jinova108
Summary: Each Eyecon bonding with their chosen partners. R&R, and enjoy!
1. Musashi with Octavia

Chapter 1: Musashi with Octavia

Octavia and Midnight were sparring in the flower gardens of Shade Academy. Octavia has improved over the course of their sessions, and Midnight saw that. She was doing slashes with her kris into open spaces that he never knew he even had while fighting. In the end, Octavia knocked him over on his back.

"Looks like you improved." Midnight said.

"I learned from the best." Octavia giggled. She helped him up.

"By this spar, you're ready." Midnight complimented.

"Thanks." Octavia said. "I think I need to head back now. Nebula will get suspicious if I'm gone for any longer."

"Alright." Midnight replied. "See you tomorrow."

And with that Octavia ran back to her team's dorm, and Midnight stayed behind at the flower gardens. She was running her way but then she heard something. She heard it from within the forests. She slowly walked towards the sound. Then she saw a pack of Beowolves slowly approaching a family. Octavia pulled out her kris and slashed one in the back.

"Get out of here!" Octavia cried. The family quickly ran, but Octavia is now completely surrounded with Beowolves. She put up a good fight, killing two. Then an Alpha charged at her and slashed right across her arm. She screamed in pain and fell over. Octavia crawled to a nearby wall. The Beowolves growled. Octavia tried to fend them off, but she dropped her kris because her arm is too injured. Then, three Beowolves charged at her. She looked away, but then she heard whines. She turned back and saw Midnight in front of her, with his katanas through one of the Beowolves' head. The other two had already disintegrated.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess…" Octavia replied. Midnight helped her up, but the Beowolves continued growling.

"Can you fight?" Midnight asked.

"No…" Octavia groaned.

"Guess all cards are on the table right now." Midnight said. He sheathed his swords, and turned to Octavia. "This may sting."

Midnight gathered his hand into a diamond shape. Then he reached two fingers out, and made an eye shape on top of Octavia. The shape passed through her, and Midnight dissipated into her. She got startled, but then, what startled her even more was that the Musashi Damashii then flew out of her, slashing the Alpha out of the way.

"Pretty freaky, isn't it?" The Damashii asked.

Octavia had lost her words.

"I guess there's no need for an explanation." The Damashii replied. Then with a plume of red smoke flowing behind him, the Damashii landed itself on top of Octavia.

 **MUSASHI!**

 **KETTO! ZUBATTO! CHOU KENGOU!**

Octavia jumped and landed on top of a small hill. Then, unsheathing her kris and one Midnight's katanas, she opened her eyes. But instead of Octavia's camouflage green eyes, red eyes were there.

"Unrivaled under the heavens!" Octavia cried in unison with Midnight's voice.

The Beowolves just roared and charged. But Octavia just wiped the floor with them. The Alpha charged after the others were killed. It slashed and bit in any openings on her, but Octavia just shrugged off the attacks. She soon took care of the Alpha with only one straight downward slash.

"Well, that's done." Midnight's voice said.

Later, Midnight brought Octavia back to her dorm, carrying her.

"Where was she?" Nebula cried.

"The forests." Midnight replied.

"Why would she be out there this late?" Dew demanded

"Calm down, Dew." Gwen said. "At least she's safe."

Midnight laid Octavia on her bed, and when no one was looking, he kissed her forehead.

"Stay strong, my little ember spark." He whispered.

Then, he left NDGO's dorm. Octavia, at first, didn't respond to the kiss. But then quietly, she whispered. "Don't worry, I will be."


	2. Edison with Dew

Chapter 2: Edison with Dew

Ed was having a good day. He got good reports from all of his teachers, and the rest of his team are doing their own thing. All he has on the agenda is Dew. Now, he has feelings harbored for her. It's just how to go about confessing is the problem. Luckily for him, the Beacon dance was right around the corner. He could use this chance to ask her out. He found Dew at the cafeteria.

"Hey, Dew." He called.

"What's up, Ed?" Dew replied.

Ed sat down next to her. Now, the moment of truth.

"So…" Ed began. "The dance is around the corner."

"Yeah?" Dew replied.

"Would like to go with me?" Ed asked.

Dew raised an eyebrow, and looked at him.

"Sorry, Ed…" She said. "My boyfriend asked me already, so…"

"Oh." Ed said sadly. "It's alright."

"Thanks for understanding." Dew said. Then with a pat on the back, she walked out of the cafeteria. Ed just sighed and walked out too.

Later that night, Dew was walking with her boyfriend in the streets of Vale.

"Isn't this a beautiful night?" The boyfriend asked.

"Yeah, it is." Dew replied happily.

"What could possibly ruin this day?" the boyfriend announced.

That's when they were pulled into a dark alley. They soon found themselves surround by Junior's boys, and Roman Torchwick.

"Isn't past your bedtimes?" He asked slyly.

Dew quickly went for a punch, but Roman dodged and nailed her in the back. Her boyfriend quickly got up and ran.

"Hey! Where are you going?! Help me!" She cried.

"Screw this! You're on your own!" The boyfriend cried back, and he ran into the night.

Dew was now in quite a predicament. She surrounded by some thugs, and Vale's most wanted criminal. Roman grabbed her wrist, and slapped her right across her cheek. She fell down, and Roman pointed Melodic Cudgel at her.

"Lights out." He chuckled.

But before he could pull the trigger, he felt a gust of wind. Some thugs fell over flat on their backs. Roman looked up, and saw a figure. With a spark of electricity, the figure spoke.

"You know, the last time I was in a dark alley," the figure said. "Someone ended up getting electrocuted."

Dew recognized the voice instantly. "Ed…?" she whispered.

Ed drew out his gun, and pointed it at Torchwick. "Huh…" Roman groaned. "Go get him."

The thugs drew their swords and charged at Ed. But Ed just jumped and fired a powerful shot downward. The thugs were blown away, but they aren't giving up. They charged at him again, but since they were carrying metal swords, Ed saw an advantage. His antennae pointed up, and drew electricity. And with one nod, the electricity spewed out towards the thugs. The thugs yelled and screamed, but after a while they just fell on the ground with smoke coming out them. Ed then turned to Torchwick and Dew.

"Now, let her go." Ed demanded.

"And how do you plan on making do so, kid?" Roman mocked.

"Like this." Ed replied. Dropping his gun, he gather his hands into a diamond shape. And with one hand with two fingers out, he create an eye symbol in front of him. The symbol flew into Dew, followed by Ed dissipating in her.

"What?" Roman asked. Then, suddenly, the Edison Damashii flew out of Dew's body, punching Roman's body out the way. Dew stood up, and looked at the Damashii.

"Let's be honest, this is not the weirdest thing you've seen me doing." The Damashii said. Then, without any warning, the Damashii flew towards her and landed on top of her.

 **EDISON!**

 **EREKI! HIRAMEKI! HATSUMEI OH!**

With yellow eyes replacing Dew's blue eyes, she began to walk slowly towards Roman, the gun in hand. He pointed at Roman.

"Let me say this once." Dew said in unison with her and Ed's voice. Then behind them, Neo attacked them from the back. Dew dodged the attack and took a couple steps. Neo helped Roman up, and they just looked her.

"How about 'nunce'?" Roman joked. Dew fired a shot, and they just shattered. They found them on an airship flying away.

The Edison Damashii flew out of Dew and turned back into Ed.

"Guess we should've shot first, huh?" Ed commented.

Dew spoke up. "Thanks…"

"Don't mention it." Ed replied. "All part of the job. We huntsmen have to stick together, right?"

Dew nodded in agreement. Ed helped her back to Beacon's guest dorms. They stopped at the doors.

"See you tomorrow." Ed said.

"Okay…" Dew replied quietly. As Ed walked inside, Dew felt something within herself. She didn't know what it was, but she found out soon enough.

The night of the dance came. The rest of his team went ahead to the dance. Ed was walking towards the ball room, messing with his bowtie.

"Never thought this thing would so tight…" Ed thought.

"I knew you looked better in a bowtie." Said a voice.

Ed turned to see Dew. She was in a camouflage green dress, with her right leg exposed. She walked towards Ed and grabbed his arm.

"So, does this mean we're going _together_?" Ed asked nervously.

"Yep." Dew replied.

"But I thought you had a date." Ed commented.

"I did, but he didn't do it for me." Dew answered. "Besides, you have something he never did."

"I do?" Ed asked again.

"Integrity." Dew answered. "That was something he didn't have." And on that note, Dew gave Ed a short kiss on his cheek. And Ed was the happiest he had been all day.


	3. Robin Hood with Nebula

Chapter 3: Robin Hood with Nebula

Ryker is taking a nap in a tree in the Emerald Forest. The birds chirping, the trees rustling in the wind, he really felt at peace. Then, he heard a creaking of wood. He woke up, and drew his bow. He stood silently, hearing the sound. Then, he heard the creaking again, and shot an arrow in the direction of where the sound came from.

"Ow!" cried a girl's voice.

Ryker realized he made a mistake. He made his way to where the arrow landed, and found Nebula being hung upside down from a maple tree.

"Wow, you are good!" Nebula complimented.

"Sorry…" Ryker shrugged as he helped her down.

"Good thing I don't wear a skirt, otherwise it could have gone really ugly." Nebula joked.

"Yeah…" Ryker replied. And he turned to see if the tree was okay. Nebula saw this, and smiled.

"You really like this forest, don't you?" She asked.

"It's not just this forest, Nebula." Ryker answered. "All forests are interconnected somehow. And, in a way, forests are like my second home. I want to protect them."

And as soon as he said that, an explosion was heard. Ryker turned around and ran towards the explosion. Nebula followed and together, found a platoon of White Fang goons slashing and burning the trees. The Lieutenant observed this whole thing.

"Outpost #1 is underway." He laughed.

Ryker clenched his fist, but Nebula grabbed his hand.

"Ryker, there's too many of them." She reminded. "I'll call the girls, they can help-"

"They won't get here in time." Ryker interrupted. "This forest is my responsibility, and mine alone."

Ryker jumped down, firing three arrows. The arrows got three goons straight in the stomach.

"You mess with the forest, you mess with me." Ryker scowled.

Then, he smashed through the remaining goons, and reached the Lieutenant. The Lieutenant did no hold back on the attacks. He swung his chainsaw around and about, eventually landing a hit on Ryker. He fell back, and saw the Lieutenant is going for a ground slam. That's when he took an arrow to the elbow. Nebula jumped down, and stood in front of Ryker.

"Neb…?" Ryker started.

"You don't have to carry this burden alone anymore." She answered. "Let me share it!"

The Lieutenant just chuckled. "Two birds with one stone. Today's my lucky day…" He laughed.

Ryker just scoffed. Then, he also made a diamond shape with his hands, and with two fingers stretched out with one hand, he created an eye symbol. It passed through Nebula, and he dissipated into her. The Lieutenant charged, raising his chainsaw. Nebula pulled her sword out, and looked away. When she looked back, something else was in front of her. The Robin Hood Damashii then flew into the Lieutenant, bashing him out of the way.

"C'mon, let's show him what we can do!" The Damashii cried. Then, he flew on top of Nebula.

 **ROBIN HOOD!**

 **HELLO! ARROW! MORI DE AOU!**

The Lieutenant soon saw Nebula with green eyes, and stood back up.

"So what did you do?" He taunted. "Make it easier for me to kill you?"

Then he raised his chainsaw and slashed, but Nebula just grabbed the blade with two fingers.

"That is incorrect." Nebula replied, in unison with Ryker's voice. "We made it easier for _us_ to defeat _you!"_

And with one punch to the stomach, the Lieutenant was blown back 10 feet. Staggering up, the Lieutenant charged again, only to be met with an arrow to the knee. He turned and began to run. Several other arrows flew by his head, but he escaped. Nebula put her crossbow down, and the Robin Hood Damashii flew off her and turned back into Ryker. Ryker just turned around, while Nebula had a really confused look on her face.

"What just happened?" Nebula asked.

"It's a long story." Ryker said. "But I don't think you're ready to hear about it yet."

And with that, the two of them headed back to Beacon.


	4. Newton with Gwen

Chapter 4: Newton with Gwen

Gwen plonked down on to her bed. She felt depressed. The rest of her team gathered around.

"What's wrong?" Dew asked.

"It's you guys." Gwen sighed. "You three are all bonded to someone. Octavia's with Midnight, Nebula's with Ryker, and you're with Ed. I feel left out."

"Don't worry, you're not left out." Nebula reminded. "Just get some sleep."

Gwen sighed, and shut her eyes. The other three quickly huddled together.

"Looks like she doesn't know yet." Octavia whispered.

"Should we tell her?" Dew suggested.

"No, it needs to be a surprise! When do we unveil is our question." Nebula wondered. And they agreed to keep this secret.

The next day, Team NDGO was chosen for a sparring match against Team CRDL. They put up a good fight. Nebula fought Sky, as she was getting the upper hand, Sky caught her legs and nailed her in the stomach. Dew took on Russell, but his duel daggers gotten the best of her. Octavia fought Dove, and she took care of him easily. A swing from Cardin is what knocked her out. Gwen is the only one left standing.

"Come on little girl!" Cardin teased. "Whatcha got?"

Gwen threw a couple knives and went for a kick, but the knives were deflected by Russell, and she knocked back by Sky. Gwen staggered a little bit.

"Hey this is just a spar!" Nebula cried.

"So?" Russell asked. "We're still fighting! That's all that matters!"

Gwen took a battle stance, and braced for an attack. "If that's how you boys play, then I'm so ready!"

"Little mistake on your part, girl." Cardin laughed. Then he jumped up, and dived down for a smash.

Team MERN (Midnight's team) were watching this fight. Unknown to the others, Notch quickly dissipated into Gwen silently. Ryker turned to see the last of him dissipate.

"Well, looks like he's doing it." He chuckled.

Back on the stage, Gwen pulled a firm face, and braced herself. But then something unimaginable happened, as Cardin was coming down, he suddenly stopped in midair.

"Wha-, hey!" He cried. "What's going on?!"

Then he fell down back onto the arena at the force of an anvil. Gwen looked confused, but then she turned around. She saw the Newton Damashii using his gravity powers on Cardin.

"You want to know your surprise, Gwen?" the Damashii called. "Here it is!"

Then, the Damashii floated down and landed itself on top of Gwen.

 **NEWTON!**

 **RINGO GA RAKKA! HIKIYOSE MAKKE!**

Gwen opened her formerly brown, now blue eyes. She slowly looked up and just put up his left arm.

"Don't get scared!" Cardin cried. "It's only a wardrobe change!"

Cardin, Russell, and Sky charged, but then they lost the feel of the ground, and felt being pulled. Then Gwen, pulled out her right arm. That alone just shot them right into the stands. She put her hands back. Goodwitch stepped in.

"Team NDGO wins this match." She announced. "And, Ms. Darcy, try to control this power."

"Sorry, professor." Gwen replied with Notch's voice merged.

After that, the Newton Damashii flew off her and turned back into Notch.

"Now was that surprise or what?" He joked.

Notch was then 4 inches away from Gwen's face.

"When did you bond with me?" She asked.

"Uh… last week?" Notch replied nervously.

"When last week?" Gwen asked again.

But Notch didn't respond, he quickly turned invisible and walked away. Gwen, not knowing where he went, turned to look for him.


	5. Billy the Kid with Yang

Chapter 5: Billy the Kid with Yang

Yang walked out to the courtyard. Then he saw a figure on a nearby pillar. He seemed like a cowboy, taking a nap. Yang walked over and spoke up.

"Hey, who are you?" She asked cheerily.

The figure looked up and smiled.

"Name's Echo, partner." He replied. "You're Yang, right?"

Yang was taken back. "You know who I am?" She asked.

"Of course I do." Echo answered. "You're the Bruiser of Team RWBY, aren't you?"

Yang shrugged. "Guess my reputation precedes me."

"So, what do you want?" Echo asked, standing up.

"Just wanted know who you are." Yang replied. "See you around!"

Yang then turned back and walked off. Echo chuckled, and sat back down. Then, long after, he heard a scream. He stood back up, and ran to where the scream came from. There was Yang, angrily shooting at a swarm of Grimm bees.

"I! HATE! BUGS!" Yang cried.

The bees just flew around, and formed into a giant bug. Then, it charged at Yang, knocking her back. The giant bug then turned back into a swarm and dived down to Yang. Then, several bullets shot through the air and blocked the swarm from reaching Yang. She turned and saw Echo with his pistols.

"Looks like help is needed, cowgirl!" Echo exclaimed.

Yang stood up, and looked at the swarm. "How do we take care of that?" She said, pointing at the swarm.

Echo laughed. "Like this." He announced. Then, he holstered his guns, and pulled out his hand with two fingers outstretched. Then, he made an eye symbol over Yang, and dissipated into her. Yang got surprised, but then, the Billy the Kid Damashii came out of her, and attacked the swarm.

"It's rodeo time!" the Damashii yelled, landing itself on top of Yang.

 **BILLY THE KID!**

 **HYAKUPATSU! HYAKUCHU! ZUKYUN! BAKYUN!**

Yang turned, opening her now brown eyes, replacing her purple ones, toward the swarm.

"Extermination time." She announced with Echo's voice in unison. Then, like in a quick-draw duel, she pulled out Echo's pistols, and went trigger-happy on the bugs. The shots took a huge impact, but the bees didn't decrease.

"Hey! One's from different from the other!" Echo cried from inside her head.

Yang saw that one was glowing, and was flying in the middle of all the others.

"I see it!" Yang called. She shot several bullets, but the other bees protected it.

"Combine the guns together!" Echo recommended.

Yang looked at the two guns, and just put one in front of the other. They linked together, and became a vertical two-barreled rifle. She aimed at the glowing bee and waited for the right moment to fire. Then she fired and got the glowing bee straight in the face. And as that bee died, the other bees died along with it. Yang looked up with a satisfied look on her face.

"Well, that was cool." She said finally.

"Glad to be of help." Echo called. Then the Damashii flew off of her and flew away. Yang looked up.

"Huh." She thought. "Never thought it would be true."


	6. Beethoven with Weiss

Chapter 6: Beethoven with Weiss

Weiss was looking through her stuff. She saw an advertisement that was about her concert back before she thought about being a Huntress. She sighed, and put it back with her stuff.

"Looking back on your past?" asked a voice.

Weiss turned to see Wolfgang Altos.

"No…" She sighed. "Come on, let's get to class."

During class, Weiss couldn't think of anything else other than her musical talent. Her train of thought broke when Goodwitch spoke to her.

"Ms. Schnee?" She asked. "Would you like to come down with Mr. Altos?"

"Huh?" Weiss snapped back. "Why him?"

"Just get down here, please." Goodwitch replied.

Weiss and Wolfgang trotted down together to the stage. Their sparring partners came down as well. It were Neptune and Scarlet.

"Let's get this over with." Weiss groaned.

The spar began, and Weiss, Scarlet, and Neptune charged. Wolfgang just conducted some cover for Weiss. Weiss put up a good fight with Scarlet, but was knocked back by Neptune's trident. Wolfgang got to Weiss.

"At this rate, we won't be able to win." Wolfgang said.

"I know that!" Weiss snapped.

"Well, you're grouchy." Wolfgang said.

"Sorry." Weiss apologized. "It's just… I miss my music career."

"I believe I can help you with that." Wolfgang commented. Then he made a diamond shape with his hands, and made an eye symbol. It passed through Weiss, and he dissipated into her. Then, out from her back, the Beethoven Damashii flew out and bashed Neptune and Scarlet out of the way.

"How about a concert?" the Damashii called. Then it flew around Weiss and landed itself on top of her.

 **BEETHOVEN!**

 **KYOKUMEI! UNMEI! JA JA JA JAN!**

Weiss turned and opened her grey eyes, which replaced her blue eyes.

"Now let the concert begin." Weiss said in unison with Wolfgang's.

Then, she began to move around madly, with musical notes and lines floating all over her. They flew toward Neptune and Scarlet, causing explosions as they landed.

"Can you hold back on that?" Neptune called out.

"Sorry!" Weiss called out. She continued to conduct, and after a long last, she stopped. And the Beethoven Damashii flew off Weiss and turned back into Wolfgang. Goodwitch stepped up.

"That would be enough." She said.

Wolfgang turned to Weiss. "If you wish to look for another shot at the music career," He began. "You know where to call me."

He handed Weiss a card. It said: Wolfgang Altos. Part-time Huntsmen and music conductor. Leader of Team WENG. Weiss took the card and looked confused.

Later that night, Weiss went to Team WENG's dorm. She knocked on the door. Echo opened the door.

"Howdy, Weiss." He said. "You're here for Wolvy, right?"

"Yes." Weiss replied. Echo guided her to Wolfgang. He was scrubbing his baton.

"Good evening." He greeted.

"Hey…" Weiss answered nervously.

"I know what you're here for." Wolfgang said.

Weiss suddenly looked a lot more confident. Then with a pat on the shoulder from Wolfgang, she began to do some singing exercises with him.


	7. Benkei with Nora

Chapter 7: Benkei with Nora

Ren, Nora, and Nigel were scouring a forest. Their current mission was to capture a criminal who was deemed to be associated with the White Fang.

"This was his last known location." Ren said.

"Let's quickly nab him and go home!" Nora cried excitedly.

Nigel didn't say anything. He just nodded, and led them through the forest. Within the forest, they found a warehouse.

"Shall we go in?" Nigel asked finally.

They slowly entered the warehouse and scanned for the criminal. But they couldn't find anything.

"Ren…" Nora whispered scared. "What is this place?"

"Looks like it used to be a lab of some kind…" Ren answered.

"You're right…" a voice echoed. Ren, Nora, and Nigel drew their weapons, and stood back to back.

Then, out of nowhere, the criminal jumped down, and attacked them in a mad frenzy. Nigel blocked most of the attacks, but Ren and Nora got the brute of them. The criminal was finally stopped when Ren pulled a spin kick right into his face.

"Watch the face!" He cried.

"Just let us take you quietly." Ren called.

"I guess…" The criminal said. "NOT!"

Then, he lunged for a slash. Ren dodged the first, but the second one he took to the arm. Ren fell to the ground.

"Now…" the criminal muttered. "I'll take YOU out!"

Then, he kicked him straight in his face, which sent him flying from the floor to the ceiling, and fell back down on the ground with a thud.

"REN!" Nora cried.

Nigel took off and began to fight the criminal, while Nora got to Ren.

"Ren, are you okay?" She asked hastily.

"I'm fine." Ren said, grunting. It looked as though the pain did a number on him. Nora lifted him over to a wall.

"Just stay here for a bit." She said. "I'll be right back." And then, she took off. Ren just looked on.

Nigel was defeated. He was panting, as the criminal came to him with his sword brought to his neck.

"Die…" He cried, but only before Nora nailed him in the stomach with Magnhild.

"Nora…" Nigel whispered.

"Look, you!" Nora yelled to the criminal. "You mess with Ren, you mess with me!"

She then began to attack him randomly.

"Well, judging by your patterns," the criminal scuttled. "Looks like you have feelings for him."

"I do!" Nora cried. "Ren's my childhood friend! He's always been there for me! TO protect me! Or even just to be with me! I want to repay him, by bringing you in!"

As Nora kept on fighting, Nigel grinned. Never had he seen someone so closely attached to someone. "Brother…" He whispered to himself. "She reminds me of you." Then, he made a diamond shape with his hands, and pulled out with two fingers outstretched. Then, he made an eye symbol over Nora. He dissipated into her, and came back out as the Benkei Damashii. Knocking the criminal back, it floated beside Nora.

"Let me help with that." The Damashii said. Nora smiled, and let the Damashii land on top of her.

 **BENKEI!**

 **ANIKI! MUKIMUKI! NIODACHI!**

Soon, Nora opened her now white eyes replacing her blue ones, glared at the criminal.

"Time to teach you a lesson." Nora said in unison with Nigel's voice.

Nora pulled out Nigel's hammer, and began to pummel the criminal mercilessly. The criminal tried to fight back, but was too occupied getting hit to do so. And with one finally slam right into the ceiling, the criminal was defeated. The Benkei Damashii floated away and turned back to Nigel. Nora gave him a thumbs up and passed out. Nigel caught her.

"Nora? Nora!" He cried.

The next morning, Nora awoke with a startle. She found herself back in Team JNPR's dorm, safely in her bed. Jaune and Pyrrha were nowhere to be seen. Nigel walked over.

"Looks like you're awake." He sighed.

Nora looked puzzled. "Why am I here?" She asked. "Where's Ren? Where's Pyrrha and Jaune?"

"Relax. Ren's in the bathroom, and the other two are in the cafeteria." Nigel replied. "You should be thanking Ren. He carried you back here."

Nora's eye widened. Did he actually hear what she said about him the night before? But as soon as that question came to mind, Ren came out of the bathroom. Nigel stood up.

"I'll leave you two alone." He said, walking out the door. Ren sat down next to Nora.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

"Yeah… I guess…" Nora replied nervously. "Why did you carry me back? You were hurt too you know."

Ren laughed. "I'm not letting a couple bruises stop me from helping my together-friend."

Nora was taken aback by that last word. "Together-friend?" She repeated. "Does that mean-?"

But before she could reply, Ren gave Nora a hug. After breaking the hug, he added, "Yes."

Now this was Nora's chance. She grabbed Ren's shirt, and kissed him full on the lips. The kiss lasted for about a good 15 seconds before they broke apart for air.

"We're official." Nora announced in her cheery self. And Ren could only smile, knowing that they would never be apart ever again.


	8. Goemon with Jaune

Chapter 8: Goemon with Jaune

Jaune and Pyrrha were enjoying a nice time together in the cafeteria. They had donuts together.

"Thank you for being with me." Jaune said.

"No problem." Pyrrha replied warmly.

They walked back to their dorm. They almost walked in on Nora and Ren's kiss had they walked in 10 minutes early.

"Guess we missed it." Jaune joked.

"Very funny." Ren remarked.

"Are you feeling better?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well, my shoulder feels stiff." Nora answered. "But other than that, I'm fine."

It took several days, but soon Nora was back in class and back to her cheerful self. At night a few days later, all of Team JNPR were taking a walk around the school, getting some fresh air.

"Feels good to be on my two feet again!" Nora yelled.

"Don't get over-excited." Ren said.

Jaune chuckled. He was glad his team is back to the way it used to be. But as soon as he thought that, he felt something. Then he shoved Pyrrha as a shuriken landed right where she would've been.

"Whoa!" Pyrrha cried. "Now, where did that come from?"

Then from the top of the tower, a figure jumped down to the ground level, attacked Team JNPR, and jumped back up.

"I got this!" Ren assured, then he followed the figure. They were evenly matched, but Ren was getting overwhelmed.

"I need to get up there." Jaune said.

"Jaune, you can't!" Pyrrha reminded. "You fight him, and you will come back in pieces!"

"She's right!" Nora said. "Let me call the teachers!"

"I don't care!" Jaune suddenly yelled. "What good am I as a leader if I can't protect my own teammates?"

The figure heard this, so, before knocking out Ren, he jumped down and charged at Jaune.

"I want to protect my team!" Jaune finally yelled. And, out of nowhere, the Goemon Damashii appeared out him and sent the figure flying.

"Alright then," The Damashii said. "If you want to protect someone from a ninja, you must become the ninja!" Then the Damashii landed on top of Jaune.

 **GOEMON!**

 **KABUKI UKIUKI! MIDARE ZAKI!**

Then, Jaune opened his neon yellow eyes, replacing his blue ones, drew his sword, and jumped up to the tower Ren and the figure stood.

"Can Jaune jump that high?" Nora asked.

And then, the figure and Jaune began to fight. And as they fought, anonymous Kabuki sounds can be heard. All the while Jaune is gripping his sword backhanded. Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha are just watching this fight with their jaws open.

"Since when did he learn to do that?" Ren asked.

"I never trained him with that technique…" Pyrrha said.

"Where are these sounds coming from?" Nora yelled.

Jaune came down from the pillar. He was actually in a state of shock himself.

"How-, why-, when was I able to do this?" He asked himself.

"Ah, don't worry about it!" Goemon's voice said. "Just get ready for the finisher!"

The figure braced for an attack. Then, he charged at him. But Jaune, nonchalantly, just readied for the attack. He redrew his sword, backhanded, and also jumped in the direction the figure was coming down. And with one mighty slash, he cut the figure in half. The jump had him land on top of another pillar. And then, the most bizarre thing happened. Jaune put his sword in front of him, and stomped one feet.

"What a beautiful sight!" He said in unison with Goemon's voice. "Such a beautiful sight to behold!"

And after he said that, he posed, and random fireworks exploded behind him. After the fireworks died, he helped Ren down, and then the Goemon Damashii flew off him.

"The guy's gone, by the way." The Damashii said, and on that note he flew away.

Team JNPR just had confused looks on their faces. But that was short-lived, because the others began to swarm Jaune with questions.

"What was that?!" Nora exclaimed.

"When did you start fighting like a ninja?" Ren asked.

"Can you teach me that?" Pyrrha asked with sparkling eyes.

"Ah, well…" Jaune started. "Let me tell you when we get back."


	9. Ryoma with Blake

Chapter 9: Ryoma with Blake

Blake slumped down on a tree branch. She had been doing nothing but running for the past couple of days. She was tired. Her legs were sore, her arms were shaking, and she had cuts everywhere. Blake was finally glad to get some rest. After 5 minutes, she began to get up, but sleep poured down like a waterfall in her mind. So, she sat back down and quickly fell asleep.

"A quick nap won't hurt…" She thought.

 _(Insert trippy dream sequence here)_

Blake opened her eyes and found herself not on the tree anymore. She stood up and looked around. She was in a Japanese dojo of some kind.

"What happened to the whole 'I'm not running.' quote?" asked a voice.

Blake turned to see the figure of Nate Roku in front of her. He was kneeling down.

"Nate…?" She asked.

"Why are you running?" Nate asked again.

Blake sighed. "I'm doing this for a reason." She replied. "I can't tell you."

"Very well then." Nate said, standing up. Then he pulled out his revolver and shot Blake in the shoulder.

"I can't force you to tell me the answer." Nate said, walking up. "But if you defeat me, I'll try and understand."

Blake disappeared. Then she slashed for his back, but Nate caught the blade with his hand. Then he tossed it up, and shot several bullets into her stomach. Blake fell. She fired some bullets, but Nate just deflected them, turning his revolver to his sword form. Then he struck at Blake. Blake tried her best to fight back, but Nate was just too fast for her.

"Do you really believe you can help Yang like this?" Nate asked.

Blake gritted her teeth. That struck her nerve. "I'm trying to protect her!" She cried. She charged, but was slashed in the back.

"How is being separated helping her?" Nate demanded. "Have you ever thought about what or how she would think about you doing this?"

Blake charged and slashed, to which Nate blocked with his sword.

"You're right!" Blake cried, tearing up. "I never thought about how she would think! I regret not meeting up with her before leaving!"

Nate bounced Blake off of him, and roundhouse-kicked her right into one of the walls.

"I regret having to leave her like that!" She continued, finally in full-blown tears. "I want to go back! I just don't have what it takes!"

Nate walked over and raised his sword, preparing to strike her down. Blake closed her eyes, and braced herself. But, instead of pain, Nate stopped the slash right on her shoulder. Then he sheathed his sword, and stretch out his hand. Blake opened her eyes, and saw the hand. She took it, and stood up.

"Thank you for telling me this." Nate complemented.

Blake looked confused. "What are you saying?" She asked, wiping her tears.

Nate smiled. "What is your dream?"

"Huh?" Blake asked.

"What is your dream?" Nate repeated.

"Well…" Blake began. "There's too much dark in this world. I want to be the light that wants to shine, and get rid of that darkness. I don't want to ignore it."

"That is an admirable dream." Nate complemented. "But how do you plan on achieving it?"

"Uh…" Blake stuttered.

"My point exactly." Nate said. "You need to have help to achieve your dream. These friends will help you, but not get in the way. Yang is one of these friends you have. Don't forget that you have my support on this. So does Yang. Don't forget it."

Blake smiled. "Thank you. Nate."

 _(End trippy dream sequence)_

Blake woke up with a startle. She knew exactly what she needed to do. She jumped off the tree, and began running. She is on her way to Patch, to see Yang. She ran for at least 30 minutes before being stopping and hiding from a platoon of White Fang agents.

'What are they doing out here?' She thought. But she shouldn't have asked that question.

"Are you sure this the right way to Patch?" asked the leader.

"Of course! I lived there!" said a minion.

Blake was shocked. Looks like Adam actually intended to finish off Yang just to get to her. Blake was about to stand up, but she stopped herself.

'I'm done running.' She thought to herself. 'It's time to act.'

And with no hesitation, she leapt from her hiding spot, and attacked the platoon. She plowed through the minions of the platoon, but she had trouble with the leader.

"I've been itching for a fight with you!" He yelled.

Then he unleashed his attacks. Blake fended him off well. Sometimes she landed a few hits, sometimes the leader got some hits on her, they were evenly matched until the leader cheatingly used some dirt to blind her and knocking her to the ground.

"I'll tell Adam you said hi." He grinned. Then, he raised for an attack. Blake braced herself, but as the leader swung for the final blow, the Ryoma Damashii flew out of Blake and into the leader. He was struck back a good distance. Then, the Damashii turned to Blake, who stood back up.

"Blake!" The Damashii called. "Ikouzeyo!"

Then, the Damashii flew around her before landing on top of her.

 **RYOMA!**

 **MEZAMEYO NIPPON! YOAKE ZEYO!**

Blake opened her former yellow eyes, now metallic blue eyes. She glared at the leader.

"Let's rumble." She said in unison with Nate's.

She unsheathed her sword, and walked slowly towards him. The leader went for a punch, but Blake just caught the punch. And she slashed right across his torso, and spin-kicked him. And finally, using Nate's Semblance, she slashed, and the energy discharged hit the leader into a tree and knocked him out. Blake turned her back on him.

"You messed with the wrong kitty!" Nate's voice yelled.

"Really?" Blake said annoyed.

"Hey, lighten up, will ya?" Nate's voice teased.

Blake then saw an unconscientious soldier holding a map. The Ryoma Damashii flew off her and turned into Nate.

"It's a map to Patch." Nate commented.

Blake smiled. "Well, looks like our path just got a lot clearer." She said.

"Well, lead the way." Nate replied, turning into an Eyecon and going into her pocket.

Blake put the map away, and took off towards Patch, toward her partner, and toward her friend.


	10. Himiko with Pyrrha

Chapter 10: Himiko with Pyrrha

Pyrrha slumped down on a bench in town. She sighed and felt more depressed.

"Feeling down?" said a friendly voice. Pyrrha looked up and saw Himiko holding a warm cup of coffee. She took the cup as Himiko sat down next to her.

"Is it Jaune?" She asked jokingly.

Pyrrha blushed at this question. She had only told Himiko about her crush on Jaune, and she had taunting her endlessly about it.

"Yes…" Pyrrha finally replied shyly.

"You know, you can't keep holding onto this to yourself." Himiko said with a pat on her shoulder. "You have to tell him some point."

"I know…" Pyrrha whispered. "But, whenever I want to tell him, I just…"

Himiko sighed. "Don't worry. Take your time with this."

Then, she gasped and pulled her head back. She closed her eyes and spoke unconscientiously.

"I see it." She said. "It will occur in 10 minutes. The victim is a young blond man with a black hoodie. At the Vale Park underpass with a guardrail."

Then she pulled her back and opened her eyes again.

"Ugh…" Himiko groaned, holding her hand. "I really need to learn how to control this…"

But Pyrrha had something else on her mind. "A young blond man with a black hoodie?!" She asked frantically.

"Uhh… did I say that?" Himiko answered.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha cried, taking off. Himiko just looked on.

"My, my." She said as she dissipated into Pyrrha.

Meanwhile, at the underpass Himiko said in her prediction, Jaune was casually taking a jog. But it was interrupted by a mysterious fog. Jaune looked around, confused by what's going on.

"Hey!" He cried. "What's going on here?"

Then a blue slash came out of the fog. It struck down Jaune at his torso. He fell to the ground with thud. Then, a blue energy ball flew out of his unconscientious body and towards the direction where the slash came from. Pyrrha arrived shortly after.

"Jaune!" She cried. She ran over to him. "Jaune! Jaune! Wake up please!"

"Don't bother, girl." Said a voice. And then the fog pulled back to reveal a man wearing a backpack of some kind. It has funnels sticking out, and 2 giant blades are attached to it by wires. "He's safe right here." He chuckled, holding up a metal ball.

"What did you to do him?!" Pyrrha yelled.

"I just took his soul." The man said. "My name is Igor. You see, my weapon is very unique. It's powered by souls. And I know that is very hard to believe, but I need to do whatever I have to do if I'm going to survive in this world. I tried Grimm, but they didn't fit the agenda. I found that human souls work significantly better. The more pure, the better. And your friend's soul is VERY pure. I believe I can last a year with his!"

Pyrrha was getting more furious and finally had enough. She punched Igor in the face with the anger of a thousand people.

"You think souls are just tools?!" She yelled. "Jaune… He might not be the best of fighters, and he might not be powerful, but he is a good person! His soul is not to be used as a tool! And I… I… I LOVE HIM!"

Right then her locker landed behind her. Pyrrha used her Semblance to pull Miló Akoúo to her hands. Then she charged at Igor. Igor stepped to the side. He slashed her in the back. Pyrrha continued attacking, but the more she attacked, the more she attacked barbarically and randomly.

"My, my." Igor laughed. "Looks like a hit a nerve with you."

Igor took a sharp turn and threw Pyrrha into a tree.

"Maybe I should have some fun with this…" He chuckled. He lifted the ball, and 4 blue energy balls flew out of it, and formed into beings in front of Pyrrha. Three people were whom she didn't recognize, and one of them was Jaune. They all had blank expressions on their faces as they slowly walked towards her and grabbed her.

"What is this?" Pyrrha cried.

"Those are the souls I have released, seeking for their host." Igor replied. "Sadly, they are the only ones I have gotten today."

Pyrrha is now panicking. The people were just grabbing her. She could hear their pleas.

'Help us!'

'Save us!'

'Pyrrha…'

"Jaune…" Pyrrha whispered. She sunk down. She got out of their grasp and rolled a couple feet away from them. She didn't know what to do. But just as she was about to give in, the Himiko Damashii came out of her. She blew the figures back.

"Leave this to me, dear!" The Damashii cried. Then, it landed on top of Pyrrha.

 **HIMIKO!**

 **MIRAI YO YOKOKU! YAMATAIKOAKU!**

Pyrrha opened her former green eyes, now pink eyes. She turned Miló into the javelin mode.

"Bewitchments, be gone!" Pyrrha declared in unison with Himiko's voice.

She twirled Miló around, gathering Aura. With one twirl and a slow slash of the Aura, the figures dissipated back into the blue energy balls and flew away. One of them flew right into Jaune's body as Nora and Ren arrived on the scene.

"Jaune! What happened?" Ren cried.

"Come on. Pyrrha's over there." Jaune said abruptly. He stood up and took off. Nora just pulled an 'I don't know' face and followed suit. Ren did the same.

They arrived just as Igor began to attack Pyrrha.

"When you want things done right, you have to them yourself!" He cried. He leapt to attack her, but Pyrrha, now possessing Himiko's elegance in combat, just moved her feet and sword as if she was as calm as a still river.

"What's with this?" Igor asked. He finally spewed out the fog he used to get Jaune's soul. Pyrrha looked at the fog surround her, but she didn't freak out. Miló then began to glow pink, and then she began to float into the air. Igor also flew into the air, but just got more confused. But that confusion was short as Pyrrha just slashed right across. As she slashed, Igor's backpack fell to the ground with a thud and blew up. Pyrrha landed gracefully. The Himiko Damashii flew off of her and turned back into Himiko. Both of them quickly got to Jaune, with Pyrrha immediately hugging him, tearing up.

"Jaune!" She cried. "You're okay… you're okay…"

"Yeah, I'm back." Jaune said, stroking her hair. The other three just watched on.

"Are they 'together-together' now?" Nora asked.

"We could assume." Himiko and Ren chuckled together.

Right then, they heard a groan. They turned to see Igor, standing like nothing happened.

"Today revealed a lot of things." He said. "Good day to you." Then, a Grimm portal appeared in front of him, and he disappeared into it.

JNPR and Himiko just looked on in suspicion, wondering what just happened.


	11. Tutankhamun with Qrow

Chapter 11: Tutankhamun with Qrow

Qrow walked in front of the palace of Ombus. Ombus is where he planned to meet Tios Scolio, his student, and say goodbye. He opened the door and went inside. He was supposed to meet Tios somewhere in this huge cluster-f of a castle. He looked all over the place until he was stopped by two guards on patrol.

"Who are you?" said one of the guards.

"Name's Qrow." He replied.

"Qrow?" asked the other guard. "Oh, the prince is waiting for you."

The guards escorted him into the throne room, where Tios was sitting on huge throne.

"Got lost?" He teased.

"Hey! I don't do giant fancy estate livelihoods!" Qrow joked.

Tios laughed. He stood up and motioned the guards to be dismissed. He went down to Qrow.

"Any word on Ozpin yet?" He asked.

"No…" Qrow sighed. "Wherever he is, it's like he just fell off the radar. Searched for him everywhere."

"All the while looking after Ruby?" Tios added.

Qrow was baffled and shocked by that comment. "What-, I-, how did you know that?" He stuttered.

"I have my sources." Tios said.

Qrow shrugged. "Yeah… it's hard to do both at the same time."

Tios patted his back. "How about some help?"

"Huh?" Qrow asked.

"I'll go with you." Tios said. "That way, we can switch between jobs."

"But, what about your responsibilities here?" Qrow asked.

"I'll leave that to the Council." Tios said. "I'll get my stuff."

Qrow just shook his head. He taught him everything he knew, but he never taught him to persistent and stubborn. But he liked that about Tios. He reminded him of himself. But as soon as Tios got back and began to walk toward the door, the king of Ombus.

"This is unacceptable!" He yelled.

"Father!" Tios cried. "I know I have my responsibilities here, but this is for the whole world!"

"I don't care about the whole world!" The king cried. "Son, you almost died back in Vale! I'm not letting you go through that mess again!"

"Alright…" Qrow interrupted. "What will make you change your mind?"

The King thought for a short minute. "We shall reconvene at that arena. If my son can handle the most powerful warrior in my city, then he may leave with you, however, if not, you, Branwen, will leave this city and never return!"

"Fair enough." Qrow nodded.

"Qrow, what are you doing?" Tios said.

"This is your only ticket out of here." Qrow whispered. "Trust me, you got this."

Tios sighed. He braced himself for whatever is going to happen.

A few hours later, crowds have appeared at the arena cheering. They have heard the prince would be fighting the best warrior of Ombus. They had no idea the reason behind this was, but they came anyway. Qrow was within the crowd, only having a serious look on his face. Tios took the stage. The king stood up and quieted the crowd.

"Today! We see how tough my son is!" He cried. "Against the most powerful warrior among us! The Monster!"

And on the other side of the arena, stepped forward a hulking figure armed with a mace and a machine gun. He growled.

"BEGIN!" The King cried.

Tios charged at the monster. He went for straight cuts and slashes here and there, but Monster seem to just deflect them off. Tios then went for a more direct approach, and just went straight at him. No tricks up his sleeves, or anything. But Monster just grabbed his face, smashed him into the ground, and home run swung him into one of the walls. Tios fell to the ground with a thud. The crowd cheered. This went on for several minutes. At last, Tios finally fell on his legs, using all of his might just to stand. Monster silently stepped over, and lifted his mace for the final blow. He could've gone for it if Qrow hadn't jumped in and stabbed him in the back. Qrow jumped in front of him. The king stood up in shock.

"What is the meaning of this?" He cried.

"Never said I could intervene!" Qrow joked.

Tios looked up. Qrow had his hand out. He took it and stood up.

"Can you fight?" Qrow whispered.

"Sort of…" Tios sighed.

"What do you mean, 'sort of'?" Qrow said.

Tios, without a word just dissipated into him. Qrow saw this, and only chuckled. He knew what Tios was about to do. Monster charged at him, but was met with the brute force of the Tutankhamun Damashii. The crowd got shocked. The king also stood up quickly and saw this.

'What?!" He thought.

"Instead of fighting him one on one," The Damashii said. "Why don't we fight him AS one?" And it landed itself on top of Qrow.

 **TUTANKHAMUN!**

 **PYRAMID WA SANKAKU! OKE NO SHIKAKU~!**

Qrow opened his turquoise eyes, replacing his red ones, and smiled.

"This will be a quick one." He said in unison with Tios' voice.

Monster swung his mace, but Qrow deflected it with Tios' sickle. Then Qrow proceeded to defeating him easily. Monster fell to the ground with a thud. The crowd at first stayed silent, but then cheered. The king just looked baffled. The Tutankhamun Damashii flew off Qrow and turned back into Tios.

"Looks like we did it." Tios said.

"Guess we did." Qrow replied.

Later, the king hesitantly allowed Tios to travel with Qrow, while leaving the Council in charge of Ombus. Tios and Qrow reached to the top of a mountain.

"So, where do we start?" Tios asked.

"The Eastern Coast of Vale." Qrow replied. Then, he jumped off a cliff, turned into a crow, and began to fly away. Tios, in tandem, turned into Eyecon and followed suit. They had a long journey ahead of them, and may even counter many obstacles ahead. But they didn't care. All that matters to them now is watch over Ruby, and/or keep her safe when needed.


	12. Nobunaga with Winter

Chapter 12: Nobunaga with Winter

Weiss and Winter walked together down the street. Ever since Weiss was taken back to Atlas, both had been through hard times. Their father was as cold as ever towards them, and wouldn't let them out of sight. And by that having Atlesian Knights guarding the two 24/7.

"This is messed up." Weiss sighed.

"Indeed." Winter agreed.

That's when the two saw some people hastily running somewhere.

"Come on!" Said one.

Winter and Weiss looked puzzled, and followed suit. They were soon met with a large crowd of people, crowding around what appeared to be a stage of some kind. There were whispers and murmurs. Weiss and Winter only got more confused.

"What's going on?" Weiss cried.

That question was soon answered. Two members of the Atlas Council, along with Mr. Schnee, walked on to the stage followed by a squad of Atlesian Knights.

"A public execution is to take place today!" Said a member. "As you may know, the incident in Vale has been passed through. Today, we will bring an end to one of the fugitives who is responsible for it! Now, Mr. Schnee would like to say a few words!"

Mr. Schnee stood up and walked in front of crowd.

"My daughter was almost injured in the tragedy in Vale." He began. "Who is responsible for it, we may never know, but we do have one accomplice of it."

He motioned his hands, and what came out surprised Winter the most. Two Knights, holding Nobu, dragged him onto the stage. They knelt him beside Mr. Schnee, who spoke harshly to him.

"This scumbag was at Vale when the incident struck." He continued. "He says he's innocent, but it only deepens his guilt! He has betrayed us all! And he will be dealt with as one!"

Then, the Knights proceeded to tie Nobu to a pole, and took up positions to shoot him. Winter, who couldn't just stand by, quickly rushed to where the Council and his father sat. Weiss followed suit.

"Father! Why are you doing this?" Winter demanded.

"You are full aware why." Mr. Schnee replied coldly.

"I knew Nobu my whole life." Winter reclaimed. "I know what happened in Vale was not on him!"

"Silence!" Mr. Schnee snapped. "He is a traitor. That is final."

And it only took a few minutes for the Schnee sisters to figure out what to do next. The Knights now took up positions. Another general took the stage, and gave the commands.

"Ready weapons! Aim!" He commanded.

The Knights aimed furiously at Nobu.

'Never thought I'd go out like this…' He thought.

Then, just as the Knights were about to fire, they were all taken about by a white Beowolf, who disappeared after it killed the Knights. The members turned to see Winter summon a fleet of tiny Nevermores to go after them, and Weiss quickly got to Nobu and cut the ropes holding him.

"Come on!" Weiss cried. "This way!"

Weiss lead Nobu through the crowd. Winter saw this and quickly followed. They would've made it if three Paladins didn't get in the way. Weiss just tore past the first one, but was punched in the face by the second one. She fell unconscious to the ground. Nobu drew his rifle and began shooting at the Paladins.

"Do you really think your puny rifle can handle this?" said Mr. Schnee, who somehow got into a Paladin without anyone realizing. He just punched him again, knocking him back. He turned on his guns, and shot at him, only to have the shots deflected by Winter.

"What are you doing?!" He cried. "You are aiding the very person who almost took your sister!"

"You don't feel love for us anymore!" Winter yelled. "All you care about is the company, and treating every bump like an obstacle! Nobu is not one of your regular bumps on the road! He is a Huntsmen! He deserves better!"

Then, in a quiet, hurt voice, she added, "I love him…"

But Mr. Schnee did not take kindly to those words. "Both of you are insubordinate children!" Then, he punched Winter square in the stomach. She fell back. Then, Mr. Schnee proceeded to move towards her.

Nobu was watching her this whole time. 'No holding back now.' He thought. Then he made a diamond shape with his hands, and pulled out two fingers in one hand. Then he made an eye symbol. It unknowingly passed through Winter, followed by Nobu dissipating into her. The Paladin went for a punch, and Winter looked away, bracing herself. But the punch was stopped. She looked back and saw that the Nobunaga Damashii had blocked the punch. Then, the Damashii proceeded to knocking the Paladin back a couple steps.

"Come on!" The Damashii said to Winter. "Let's pound 'em!"

Then the Damashii landed itself on top of Winter.

 **NOBUNAGA!**

 **WARE NO IKIZAMA! OKEHAZEMA!**

Winter opened her purple eyes that replaced her ice blue ones, and looked at the two Paladins still standing.

"I have my own way at life." Winter said in unison with Nobu's voice. "And I'm not letting you stop me at doing so."

The Paladin (Automated) swung at for a punch, but Winter just blocked it by grabbing it. Then, she proceeded to lift it over her head, and just tore it into pieces. The one that is piloted by Mr. Schnee, ran over shooting. Winter jumped this way and that, dodging the lasers. Then, holding Nobu's rifle, four rows of synthetic rifle appeared on either side of her, and when she fired, they also fired, disappearing afterwards. The Paladin was literally shredded into pieces. Luckily, Mr. Schnee was unharmed.

"So, what now?" Winter sighed.

"Grab your sister, and let's get out of here." Nobu's voice said. So Winter grabbed the still unconscious Weiss, and quickly fled.

They must have run for a while because it was full-on night by the time they had stopped. Weiss regained consciousness, so she was able to run just fine. The Nobunaga Damashii flew off Winter and turned back into Nobu.

"I think we lost them." Weiss said.

"Good, we can rest a little bit." Winter sighed.

"Winter." Nobu spoke up "What you said back there…"

Winter turned. "Huh?"

"Is it true?" Nobu asked. "What you said back there."

Winter turned a bright shade of red. She didn't know what to say. "Yes…" She whispered.

"What took you so long to say that?" Nobu asked. Then, without warning, he grabbed Winter by her waist and kissed her. Winter slowly kissed back, and felt the warmth, love, and protection she should have felt from her father.

"Hey!" Weiss interrupted. "This is a touching moment and all, but you do know we are still being hunted down, right?"

The two broke the kiss. "Right." Winter said. "So, where do we start?"

"Haven Academy." Nobu replied. "Follow me."

Then he turned into an Eyecon and began to float away. Winter and Weiss followed, ready for the perilous adventure ahead.


	13. Houdini with Goodwitch

Chapter 13: Houdini with Goodwitch

Glynda sat at her desk. She had a lot of things on her mind. She had a class to look after, the whole Maiden thing, and finally, there's Magis Houdini.

Now, she personally knew Magis. She taught him when he was a student years ago, and he gave her quite a time. However, whenever Magis is around, Glynda felt like she was young again. Magis had this thing within him that always made her smile, and sometimes, even laugh.

She was filling out some papers for Ozpin, but then she heard an engine roar of a motorcycle. Glynda looked out and saw Magis outside. Glynda rolled her eyes and walked outside.

"Must you always be so loud?" She asked.

"Sorry, it's just how I am." Magis shrugged.

Glynda sighed.

"So, you still good for tonight?" Magis asked.

Glynda had asked he would get some coffee with him tonight. She had completely forgot about it. So hastily, she replied "Yes."

"See you then." Magis chuckled. And he drove away.

Glynda turned around and saw surprised to see the figure of Professor Ozpin.

"Well," He said. "This is an interesting development."

Glynda blushed uncharacteristically and panicked. "Ozpin! It's not what it looks like! Please, don't tell this to anyone! I-"

"Calm down, Glynda." Ozpin soothed, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You need a day off. I'll have another teacher cover for you."

"Thank you, Professor Ozpin." Glynda said.

Later that night, Magis and Glynda were in a café, enjoying coffee together. They were talking about all the adventures when he was still a student of hers. They had a good time together. After they were done, they were walking back to Beacon together, but Magis stopped.

"What's wrong?" Glynda asked.

"There's someplace I want to take you." Magis said. Then he grabbed her hand, and pulled her into the forests. He didn't stop until he reached the place. Glynda turned to see a beautiful sight. She was in a flower garden. Snow white flowers that glowed in the moonlight. She walked around the garden.

"I didn't know there was such a place like this…" Glynda said with awe.

"Found it when I was scouting last week." Magis replied. "Thought you might like it."

"It's magnificent…" Glynda said. "But we should head back."

Glynda and Magis made their way back, but along the way, they encountered a King Taijitu. Along with a figure who stood on top of it. The figure jumped down and Glynda immediately knew who it was.

"Sombra…?" She said uncertainly.

"Yes…" The figure scowled.

"What do you want from me?" Glynda cried. "After all this time, is you beating me really that important to you?"

Sombra laughed. "This is now more than just me beating you from that tournament. My mission now, is to kill you." And with that, he made a glyph in front of him. The King Taijitu he rode dove toward him, but instead of getting him, when it touched him, Sombra and the Taijitu became one.

"Let's see what you can do now!" Sombra's voice said out of the Taijitu. Glynda pulled out her wand and began attacking. But the Sombra-Taijitu was too powerful. No matter what she seemed to do, it only seemed to smeer the Sombra-Taijitu. Soon, it grabbed her, and stared her down.

"Time for your demise…" it growled. Glynda slowly closed her eyes.

"The only time right now is ass-whooping time!" yelled a voice.

Both the Sombra-Taijitu and Glynda turned just in time for Magis to kick the Sombra-Taijitu straight in the face. It dropped Glynda, but Magis caught her and put her back on the ground. The Sombra-Taijitu stood back up.

"Fine." It growled. "I'll destroy you both!"

"So, what's your move?" Glynda asked.

"This." Magis answered. Then he dissipated in two directions. One into Glynda the other into the darkness of the forest. Glynda was surprised, but the surprise was short lived by dodging attacks. After several minutes of this, they both heard the sound of an engine roar. It was coming towards them.

"Is that…" Glynda started. "…Magis' bike?"

And on that note, the bike jumped, and split in half. And soon it became the Houdini Damashii and bashed the Sombra-Taijitu clear.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" The Damashii said. Then, it landed itself on top of her.

 **HOUDINI!**

 **MAJI IJAN! SUGE MAGICIAN!**

Glynda opened her deep blue eyes, replacing her green ones, and took to the air.

"It's show time!" She said in unison with Magis's voice.

Then, she took to the air. The Sombra-Taijitu charged and struck at her, but Glynda just seemed to dodge these attacks effortlessly. But one careless move detached the bike proportion and within the Sombra-Taijitu's grasp.

"Now this is the fight I want!" It roared.

"Be careful for what you wish for…" Magis's voice said. Then, Glynda disappeared with a cymbal crash, confetti, and smoke.

"What-?" It cried. Then it found Glynda _on_ the bike, but she was riding it like a hoverboard. She whizzed around it before going straight up. Then, with the whip her wand, chains spewed out of the wheels/propellers and bound the Sombra-Taijitu. Then she leaped down, spinning and in a kicking stance.

"I'll show you something that you never did!" Glynda yelled.

Then she tornado-kicked straight through the head of the Taijitu, and right into Sombra, who is connected via his glyphs. He resisted, but inevitably got killed as Glynda went through him literally and came out the back of the Taijitu's head. She landed. After she stood back up, the bike attached itself to the back, the Damashii came off and the bike closed. And as the bike landed back on the ground, two streams of blue particles came out of Glynda and the bike, and Magis formed back.

"What was his deal?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll tell you later." Glynda replied. "Let's get out here first."

"Right." Magis said. Then, the bike roared into life, and opened in half again. It flew onto his back and attached.

"Hold on." He grinned. Glynda could only roll her eyes as Magis lifted her bridal style, and flew out of the Emerald Forest.


	14. Grimm with EmeraldRen

Chapter 14: Grimm with Emerald/Ren

Ruby, Jaune, Nora, and Ren were walking together. Haven was still quite a way to go. It's been days since they've departed Patch, but they weren't getting any closer. Nora's legs gave out at one point, so Ren had to carry her for this leg of the journey.

"Are we there?" Nora asked for the 153rd time.

"No…" Ren groaned.

"Don't worry." Ruby reminded. "We'll be there soon."

Jaune was quiet for a strange reason. Suddenly, he felt something.

"Look out!" He cried, grabbing Ruby. Then explosions happened right where they were.

"Where did that come from?" Ren asked. They turned to see Emerald. She was grinning. Ruby stepped forward.

"Emerald!" She cried. "What was that for?"

"I need to get rid of you." Emerald replied. "So I thought I'd have some fun with you first."

Then, she pulled out her sickles, and lunged forward. Ruby shot at her with Crescent Rose, but every time she seemed to hit her, she disappeared and reappeared somewhere else. Jaune also ran forward, pulling out his sword. Emerald laughed, and just annihilated him in the face. She then proceeded to kick Ruby in the face. They both fell to the ground.

"What's wrong?" Emerald mocked. "Are you guys that incompetent?"

Ruby turned to her scythe, and jumped up.

"How's this for you?!" She yelled, coming down.

Emerald just giggled, and used her Semblance. Ruby came down with the force of an anvil, but Emerald was nowhere to be seen. Then, she reappeared again behind her, and punch her in the back.

"Our attacks don't even hit her?" Jaune frantically said.

"You're an observant one, Arc." Emerald commented. "But we're done playing games."

And with that, she pulled out a strange device that attached to her wrist. What she pulled out next shocked Ren. Emerald pulled out the Grimm Eyecon.

"Isn't that… Osamu?" Ren uttered.

Emerald pressed on the Eyecon, but it refused to cooperate with her.

"Work with me, or you'll never see the light of day ever again." Emerald threatened.

The Eyecon stopped resisting, and let Emerald use itself. She then proceeded to putting the Eyecon into the device.

 **YES SIR!**

She pressed a button, and the Grimm Damashii flew out of the device. It flew around Emerald before she put it on.

 **TENGAN! GRIMM! MEGA ULOAD!** _ **FIGHTING PEN!**_

Emerald opened her now deep purple eyes replacing her red ones, and charged. Ruby and Jaune also charged, but were knocked off their feet. They slashed and lunged, but Emerald landed good punches on their stomachs. Then, pulling back, two tentacles with fountain pen points at each end unwound themselves and lunged towards Ruby and Jaune. They did their best to hold them off, but the tentacles soon wrapped themselves around them. Emerald then used those tentacles to fling them all over the place. Ruby and Jaune's Aura now retreated back into their bodies. Emerald slowly walked over for the killing blow. She raised her sickle to kill Jaune first, but Ren had other ideas. He tackled Emerald from the back and began a dogfight with her. Nora crawled over and helped Ruby and Jaune to heal by a tree.

The dogfight was pretty intense. Ren got some punches, but Emerald had Grimm at her disposal, so she just used him to get Ren off her. She pinned him into a tree, and looked.

"That was quite brave." She commented. "But that was also a fatal mistake."

Then, she pressed a button on her device again. The tentacles floated up, and dived. Ren covered himself, but then looked up. The tentacles stopped midway, and was shaking a little bit. He looked at Emerald and she was struggling herself.

"You… work…" She stuttered. "For… me!"

Ren could only laugh from this. "You can use heroic people to your own will or power, Emerald." He declared. "But you can't control them. You don't have that will within you!"

Right there, he lunged forward to grab her device, and pulled the Grimm Eyecon out. The Grimm Damashii disappeared from Emerald.

"Wha-" Emerald said. "What happened?"

She looked up only to find Ren's sucker kick to the face. She flew back out into the open, and struggled getting up. Ren walked up slowly.

"This your first and last chance!" Ren called. "Give up."

Emerald just pulled out her sickles. "I could this all day."

Ren sighed. "You asked for it."

Ren turned to the Eyecon. It dissipated into him, and the Grimm Damashii flew out once more.

"Thank you for saving me!" The Damashii cried. Then it landed itself on top of Ren.

 **GRIMM!**

 **KOKORO NO DOOR! HIRAKU DOUWA!**

Ren opened his eyes, which are now dark green instead of pink, and glared at Emerald.

"Let me tell you a story…" He whispered in unison with Osamu's voice.

Emerald used her Semblance. She disappeared. Ren, instead of getting confused, just stayed calm. Breathing in and out, he waited for Emerald to move first. Emerald reappeared behind him, and slashed. But Grimm's tentacles caught the attack, deflected it, and Ren turned to knuckle-busted her in the stomach. Emerald groaned as she was blown back.

"Leave. NOW." Ren said.

Emerald got up, stumbled, and limped away. Ren bowed, as the Grimm Damashii flew off him and turned into Osamu. Osamu stretch for a good while.

"Ah!" He exclaimed. "It feels good to have a body again!"

He was about to talk to Ren, but Ren spoke first.

"What happened to you?" He asked. "I haven't seen you since the attack on Beacon."

Osamu sighed. "I'd rather not talk about it…"

Ren and Osamu walked over to where Ruby, Jaune, and Nora were.

"Are you doing okay, Ms. Valkyrie?" Osamu asked.

"Sort of…" Nora said. "My legs are still asleep though."

Osamu looked down at her legs, and pressed on her knees. And with one jolt, he passed some of his Aura to her legs, and instantly, Nora's legs were back in action. Nora jumped around. Osamu laughed, before turning back into the Grimm Damashii.

"Just remember, that we're still here for you." The Damashii said. "Just summon us when you need to."

And it floated away. Ruby turned to everyone else.

"Come on!" She said. "We shouldn't that far from Haven now if Emerald reached us!"


	15. Sanzo with MercurySun

Chapter 15: Sanzo with Mercury/Sun

Sun paced anxiously. He had received word from Ruby that she, Jaune, Nora, and Ren are coming to Haven. He wanted to be the first to greet them.

"Will you just relax?" Neptune asked. "They'll be here."

"How can you be so sure about this?" Sun shot back.

"They're tough. If they survived Beacon, they'll live through this." Neptune said.

"You're right." Sun sighed. "Guess I'm too worried."

But days passed. No sign of them were visible.

One day, Sun finally had enough.

"Shouldn't they be here by now?" Scarlet asked.

"They should be…" Sage said, pulling out his scroll.

"That's it." Sun finally spat out, grabbing Ruyi and Jingu Bang. "I'm going out there."

He began to run towards the forests.

"Dude! Wait up!" Neptune yelled, following suit. Sage and Scarlet just looked at each other, and just followed after them.

They ran for about several hours, going through trees, branches, rivers, occasional Grimm creatures here and there, and finally reached an abandoned temple.

"Can we take a break?" Neptune said, panting. "I'm not good (pant) at (pant) running (pant) long distances!"

"Alright." Sun said. "We'll rest up here."

Team SSSN sat down on some nearby rocks, taking a break. Scarlet stood up and walked around for a little bit. He went inside the temple. It was desolate. Broken chandeliers hung from the ceilings, rotten furniture sat idly, and such like. Then, he heard footsteps. He pulled out his cutlass and braced himself. Then he turned around and saw a boot flying towards him.

"Bugger me." He groaned.

He was kicked out of the temple, and landed right between Neptune and Sage.

"Someone's… in there…" Scarlet groaned before passing out.

Sage, Neptune, and Sun pulled out there weapons. They braced themselves for who was about to come out.

"Come on." Said a voice. "Can we just talk like civilized men?"

Stepping into the light, was Mercury, standing on two legs.

"Wasn't your leg broken?" Neptune asked.

Mercury just laughed. "I've been waiting to fight you boys."

"You've asked for it, buddy!" Sage called out, jumping.

He slashed downward, but Mercury jumped up and kicked him in the face, causing him to fall to the ground. Mercury landed like a feather.

"Anyone else?" He asked.

Neptune fired a blast, but Mercury dodged it.

"Guess to put on the big boy boots…" He said. He pulled out a strange device, and put in on his arm. Then with one kick to Neptune, which was missed, Mercury pulled out the Sanzo Eyecon.

"Tenzin!" Sun cried.

Mercury pressed the Eyecon. At first resisted, but then it complied. He put it into the device.

 **YES SIR!**

Mercury then pressed a button. The Sanzo Damashii flew out of the device. It flew into Neptune and Sun, pushing them back a little, then Mercury put it on with the push of another button.

 **TENGAN! SANZO! MEGA ULOAD! SAIYU ROAD!**

Mercury opened his former dark grey, now deep purple eyes. Then, a golden gear on his back detached itself, and floated towards Neptune and Sun. So, Neptune and Sun had to fight both a powered-up Mercury, and a flying gear-saw of death. Neptune got the full brunt of it, so he was knocked out first. Sun managed to hold on a little bit longer, but was also soon overpowered.

"What are you doing?" Sun cried.

"My job." Mercury answered. Then he kicked Sun in the face, and prepared for the finishing blow. Sun dodged it, and then realized something.

"Ruby!" He cried. "You…!"

"Guess you figured it out." Mercury sneered. "You're pretty smart. For a monkey."

Sun twirled back up and punched Mercury who in turn punched him back. He soon threw Sun into one of the temple walls. There, he went for the final kick. Sun braced himself, but then Mercury stopped. Then he stepped back, and held his head. He screamed in pain. He glowed, then the Sanzo Eyecon jumped out of the device, which also resulted in the Sanzo Damashii dissipating from Mercury. The Eyecon was now on the ground. Mercury grabbed it back, but found it quite weighty.

"Hey, what's wrong with this thing?" He cried.

Then, he took several bullets to the face, losing the Eyecon. Sun caught it.

"I'll be taking him back now." He scowled. The Eyecon dissipated into him, and the Sanzo Eyecon flew back out.

"What are waiting for?" The Damashii cried. "Let's get this bastard!"

Then the Damashii landed itself on top of Sun.

 **SANZO!**

 **SARU, BUTA, KAPPA! TENJI-KU TOPPA!**

Sun opened his eyes, which are now golden instead of his dark-grey.

"Let's see how you do with this, boy." Sun said in unison with Tenzin's voice.

The golden gear-ring on his back detached itself, and attacked Mercury. That combined with Sun's martial arts skills, Mercury was taken out pretty fast. After a couple minutes of this, Mercury turned tail and ran. The Sanzo Damashii flew off of Sun and turned back into Tenzin.

"Well, that was quick." Tenzin shrugged.

Sun scratched his head. "How are you…?"

"Don't ask." Tenzin said.

Then, he put a hand on Sun's shoulder.

"Get your team." He said. "Ruby's coming soon."

"Wait, she is?" Sun asked. "How did you know?"

"Just get your team back on their feet." Tenzin ordered.

Sun quickly got Neptune, Sage, and Scarlet back up. They moved to where Tenzin was.

"So, what now?" Neptune asked.

"This." Tenzin said. A cloud began to form under them. After a couple seconds, they began to float away towards Ruby.


	16. Grateful with Ruby

Chapter 16: The Grateful Dead with Ruby

 _(All the Eyecons and their partners have found the hole that Cinder and her posse were held up in. This is their final stance. The battle prior was very costly. Team CFVY and the rest of SSSN are in the Haven infirmary.)_

Teams NDGO, JNPR, RWBY, Qrow, Winter, Glynda, and Sun ran up to Cinder.

"This is it, Fire Lady!" Sun cried.

Cinder stood up. "When will you all learn?" She snickered.

Pyrrha and Jaune attacked first. Pyrrha threw Akoúo at her while Jaune just charged. Cinder effortlessly dodged and threw Jaune back into Pyrrha.

"Alright, if we're doing this…" Jaune groaned. "We're not holding back!" But as he said that, all Eyecons from Musashi to Himiko flew out of their partner's respective bodies, and flew away.

"Hey!" Where are you going?!" Octavia cried.

"No time for them!" Nebula said. "We'll just have to make do!"

Nebula then proceeded to shoot at Cinder. Octavia, Gwen and Dew also charged, but Cinder just spawned some Grimm to get in their way. Yang jumped in and also attacked. But Cinder just lifted her up and threw her into a boulder. Sun and Blake double-teamed on her, landing hits. But they were blocked by Emerald and Mercury, who just appeared out of nowhere. Emerald smirked and lunged towards JNPR. Mercury turned his attention to the graduate Huntsmen. Qrow and Winter were used to fighting, but not against someone like Mercury. Mercury kept finding openings that they didn't even know they had. Even Goodwitch was having a hard time. Team RWBY were fighting Cinder head on. Yang got angrier, the whole team were stuck in a pickle.

Meanwhile, at the Haven infirmary, Team CFVY and the rest of SSSN were resting.

"We should be out there…!" Neptune cried, holding his side.

"Hey, hot stuff." Coco said. "I agree with you, but we're in no position to help."

"She's right…" Velvet agreed. "All we can do is hope for the best."

That's when something nudged her shoulder. Velvet turned to see Fox pointing out the window. She looked out, and saw the 10 Eyecons flying towards one of the laboratories of Haven.

"What in the-?" Velvet asked. But she had a better idea. She got out of bed, dressed herself, and turned to everyone else.

"I just found a better way to help everyone else!" She declared. "Come one everyone!"

As she left, everyone else just shrugged. Coco, on the other hand, smiled.

Back at the fight, Emerald was having fun. JNPR got nothing on her. She got no problem with Jaune, and the others were pretty easy to handle. Sun was aiding them, but was also taking hits. When Ren and Sun pulled out their respective Eyecons, they all just flew away, much like the others.

"What is going on with them?!" Sun cried, before taking a bullet to the back.

"Focus you!" Emerald teased.

Mercury was kicking the toss out of the graduates.

"Stand still will you-!" Winter cried.

Mercury smirked and kicked her in the head. Then he grabbed Qrow's head with his legs, and threw him into Glynda. Qrow shook his head, and then pulled out the Tutankhamun Eyecon, but it flew out of his hand, followed by Nobunaga and Houdini's.

"This is unlike them…" Winter thought. But then she took a boot to the face.

"Man, and all this time the Schnees were tough to beat." He teased.

Cinder finally had enough. She flew Team RWBY into the air, and threw them across the battle. Ruby and Weiss crashed into the graduates, Blake into Sun and JNPR, and Yang into NDGO. They fell, tired and bruised.

By this time, all 15 Eyecons have gathered in a Haven laboratory. Ozpin was there.

"So…" He sighed. "It's time…"

Then he pulled out a giant Eyecon, placed it on a table, and left. On his way out, he passed Velvet, Coco, and the rest of CFVY and SSSN. He smiled, and left. They slowly entered the laboratory, unknown what they'll see.

Back at that fight, the Chaos Syndicate walked toward the battered corpses of the good guys.

"Why do you keep fighting?" Cinder asked. "You will lose in the end."

Ruby stood back up, legs shaking. "Because…" She began. "If we give up, the world will never be a safe place! We will stop you! Bet on that!"

She jumped up and dived down, but Mercury jumped up and kicked her in the stomach. Emerald then slashed her back, and Cinder pinned her back to the ground.

"Ruby!" Qrow cried. "You've done enough!"

"No!" Ruby yelled back. "I'm not done until you guys are safe!"

Ruby went for a punch, but was met by a knock in the stomach and the back.

"Would you die for that goal?" Cinder asked.

"I'm going to beat you, and I'm going to make this world into a place I can live happily with my friends!"

At this moment, the Eyecons began to react. The Robin Hood Eyecon transformed into Ryker Loxley, sitting on a chair. The Benkei Eyecon transformed into Nigel Paleos, sitting on the ground with legs crossed. The Newton Eyecon transformed into Notch Graviton, standing by some computers. The Himiko Eyecon transformed into Himiko Sui, standing with her hands in front of her.

Ruby continued her attacks, only to be met with brutal counterattacks from Cinder.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Yang screamed. She only got a boot to the face from Mercury in return.

"Shut it, blondie." He snarled.

"What will those friends do for you in return?" Cinder asked.

"They will stand by me!" Ruby cried. "They will be with me!"

More Eyecons have begun to react. The Ryoma Eyecon transformed into Nate Roku, sitting on a nearby staircase. The Edison Eyecon transformed into Ed Inui, sitting in front of some chemistry equipment.

Ruby attacked again, getting more punches.

"Why do you think so naively?" Cinder remarked. "They will betray you in the end!"

Then, using the Maiden's powers, she put her hand on Ruby's chest, and pushed her right into a pillar. Ruby fell, but still used her leftover strength to stand.

"I don't know what happened to you…" Ruby said. "But, I'm not letting you take out your sorrow on to the world! I'll protect the world from you, and from my friends!"

"Even if I'm defeated by you today, and maybe you'll defeat all of us…" She continued. "Others will rise to face you! That is the power of a human soul!"

Lastly, the Musashi Eyecon reacted, transforming into Midnight Mayu, sitting with his legs folded. He turned to all of the Eyecons who now possess real bodies.

"Let's give her a hand, shall we?" Ryker (Robin Hood) suggested.

"She's still a bit rough around the edges," Nate (Ryoma) added, "But she's still a good kid."

"She has faith in humanity's potential." Ed (Edison) commented.

"My siblings in arms!" Midnight (Musashi) declared. "It's time we entrust the future to Ruby!"

One by one, the Eyecons agreed. Then turning into Damashiis, they all flew out of the laboratory. Musashi was the last one to exit.

"Wait!" cried a small voice.

The Musashi Damashii turned to see Velvet holding the giant Eyecon Ozpin had left. He took it.

"Thank you, Ms. Scarlatina." He replied. "Your aid in this fight will not be forgotten."

Back at the fight, Emerald and Mercury were just tossing Ruby around like a rag doll. Cinder was watching this, but soon got tired of it.

"Let's just get this over with…" She groaned. She motioned Mercury and Emerald, and they complied. They grabbed Ruby's arms, with a knee planted in her back, and presented her to Cinder.

"Now die…" She growled, summoning a massive fireball in her hand.

"RUBY!" Yang screamed.

Cinder threw the fireball, only for it to be blocked by the Nobunaga Damashii, who flew in with all the other fourteen Damashiis.

 **NOBUNAGA! TUTANKHAMUN! SANZO! HIMIKO! GOEMON! BENKEI! ROBIN HOOD! NEWTON! BILLY THE KID! HOUDINI! EDISON! RYOMA! GRIMM! BEETHOVEN!**

The Damashiis attacked the Syndicate, and flew up towards the sky.

"What in the-?" Qrow asked.

"Everyone…" Ruby whispered.

The fourteen Damashiis formed an oval with Musashi, holding the giant Eyecon, at the center.

"Ruby!" He called. "Inherit the legacy of our souls!"

And with that, he went into the giant Eyecon. Followed by the others entering, the Eyecon glowed into a golden color, and fell into Ruby's hands.

'Everyone's souls…?' She thought.

Then, she stood up, and put the Eyecon on her waist. The Eyecon then spewed out a belt strap around her.

 **GRATEFUL!**

She pressed the button and waited.

 **GACCHIRIMINA! KOCCHINIKITA! GACCHIRIMINA! KOCCHINIKITA!**

Ruby pressed the button again, and let the Damashiis do the rest.

 **ZEN-KAIGAN! KENGO, HAKKEN, KYOSHOU NI-OUSAMA, SAMURAI, BOUZU NI SNIPER! DAI-HEN~GE~!**

All the Damashiis flew out of the belt Eyecon and attached themselves on to the various armor parts that materialized on Ruby. Robin Hood, Goemon, and Sanzo attached themselves on the right leg, Nobunaga and Tutankhamun on the right arm, Houdini on her right hip, Edison on the right shoulder, Newton on her left shoulder, Billy the Kid and Beethoven on her left arm, Benkei on her left hip, Himiko, Ryoma, and Grimm on the left leg, and finally Musashi on her chest. Ruby opened her silver eyes, and glared down at Cinder.

Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location, Salem was watching this whole thing.

"Must I intervene in such menial tasks?" She groaned. She summoned a bit of her aura, and sent it towards Cinder, unbeknownst to her.

"No…" Cinder groaned. Then she ran up to attack. Ruby just deflected them easily and landed severe hits on her.

"Cinder!" Emerald cried. She shot several bullets at her. Ruby dodged them and turned. She pulled the lever and pressed the button on her belt twice.

 **TUTANKHAMUN! RUSSAI!**

 **BILLY THE KID! RUSSAI!**

The figures of Tios Scolio (Tutankhamun) and Echo Wallace (Billy the Kid) soon assimilated out of thin air.

"Leave them to us, Ruby!" Tios said, taking out his sickle.

"It's rodeo time!" Billy cheered, twirling his pistols. Then they both charged at Mercury and Emerald. As they fought, Ruby turned to her friends.

"Himiko, take care of them." Ruby said, pulling the lever and pressing the button on her belt once more.

 **HIMIKO! RUSSAI!**

The figure of Himiko Sui soon assimilated out of thin air, and walked towards the good guys.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of them, honey." She said. Then, she summoned her magic, and created a barrier around the injured that will heal them as long as it's up.

Ruby turned her attention back to Cinder. She walked over and continued her attack.

"This is the power." She said as she attacked. "You will be defeated. I will stop you!"

And as she threw her last punch, it sent Cinder flying over a sand pit and into a gravel field.

"This is… impossible…" She groaned. But then, out of nowhere, Salem's aura appeared out of the sky, and dispersed into Cinder. She groaned and strained as she received the power.

"Wha-, what's going on?!" She cried. "Power… power is filling me!"

She screamed and finally stopped. Her eyes were now bloodshot red. No pupils, no irises, no anything. It's just red. Emerald and Mercury heard this, and quickly rushed over. Tios, Echo, and Himiko also saw this, and also dissipated back into Ruby's belt.

"Cinder!" Emerald cried. "What happened?"

"TARGET SIGHTED." Said a female's voice out of Cinder.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked.

"ELIMINATING TARGET." The female voice said again.

Then, she shot fireballs at Ruby, who deflected them easily. However, one shot flew towards Emerald and Mercury. Luckily, they dodged it.

"Hey! Watch where you're shooting!" Mercury yelled.

But Ruby paid no attention to them. She just proceeded to the finisher. She repeatedly pulled the lever and pressed the button.

 **MUSASHI! EDISON! ROBIN HOOD! NEWTON! BILLY THE KID! BEETHOVEN! BENKEI! GOEMON! RYOMA! HIMIKO! TUTANKHAMUN! NOBUNAGA! HOUDINI! GRIMM! SANZO!**

She pressed the button one more time, and spewed out all fifteen Damashiis, who all took positions up in the sky above her.

 **ZEN DAI-KAIGAN! KENGOU! DENDOU! ARROW! RINGO! COWBOY! KYOSYOU! MUSOU! KAITOU! DA ZEYO! JYO OU! DAI OU! BUSYOU! DASSOU! DOKUSOU! SOURYO!**

A diamond-shaped glyph appeared in the sky, and the Damashiis each respectively took their place. Then, Ruby jumped up into the air, followed by the Damashiis turning into energy balls and allowing Ruby for a flying finisher kick.

 **ZENGEN SYU GOU! GRATEFUL! OMEGA DRIVE!**

Cinder then levitated Emerald and Mercury, and put them in front of her as human shields.

"Hey, what the-?" Emerald started.

But her question was cut off by the flying kick from Ruby. The kick first hit Emerald and Mercury, then into Cinder. Soon, the whole area was engulfed in flames and explosions. Everyone else got to the explosions. As the smoke cleared, the only still standing was the triumphant figure of Ruby. Behind her was a wrecked-looking Cinder, bloody looking with unconscious Emerald and Mercury at her feet.

"What was that just now…?" She panted.

She turned to Ruby, and quickly ran away. Ruby turned her head just in time to see her go. She pressed the button on her belt one last time, which dissipated the armor.

 **KAISAN!**

And as that armor was gone, all 15 Eyecons came out and floated back to their partners, while turning back into their real forms in the process. Their partners came to greet and welcome them back.

Octavia hugged Midnight (Musashi), Dew gave Ed (Edison) a kiss, Nebula patted Ryker's (Robin Hood) shoulder, Gwen fist-bumped Notch (Newton), Yang playfully punched Echo (Billy the Kid), Weiss curtseyed Wolfgang (Beethoven), Nora hug-attacked Nigel (Benkei) who received it rather gracefully, Jaune fist-bumped Goemon (Goemon), Blake elbowed Nate (Ryoma) playfully, Pyrrha smiled at Himiko (Himiko), Qrow chuckled and shook Tios's (Tutankhamun) hand, Winter hugged Nobu (Nobunaga), and Glynda shook her head at Magis (Houdini). Osamu (Grimm) and Tenzin (Sanzo), however, did something else. Osamu went over to the unconscientious bodies of Emerald and Mercury. He used his aura to heal them up. One he was done, he walked back to Ren.

"Why did you do that?" Sun asked.

Mercury and Emerald slowly stood up, only to be knocked out by Tenzin.

"That's why." Tenzin said.

Then, Nebula took Emerald by the arm, and Qrow took Mercury over his head.

"We'll get some more information out of them." Qrow said. "Let's take them."

"But that woman ran away, though…" Jaune reminded.

"She'll turn up again soon." Pyrrha said.

Ruby walked over, and was hugged by Yang.

"What was that just now?" She asked.

"Uhh…" Ruby started.

"A good question, for another time." Said a voice. Everyone turned to see Ozpin walking towards them.

"Ozpin!" Glynda yelled.

"For now," Ozpin continued. "We must head back. You all need to recover before you plan your next offensive."

All followed Ozpin back to Haven, except Ruby, who looked at the sky before she left.

"I will find you, Cinder…" She said. "I will find you, and I will rid the world of whatever you're thinking…!"


End file.
